


Beloved

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: to my beloved, the gift of life.. (implied umi/maki) *very short*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

Leaves that fall in springtime, drifting, like my memories of you

The thought overwhelms my heart, your soft smile, your tranquil light

Like the wind carries my cries into the sky, your laughter, I will never hear again

My face, wet from the rain or from my tears, masking a sorrow, a fear

A shadow, easily lost under the blanket of darkness, your eyes, an abyss

The experiences I've shared with you, I'll never forget

I will always love you

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki fleetingly gazed out into the open door of her balcony as she continued playing the piano, a piece so dear, so lovely, composed solely for her. A cool gentle breeze made it's way inside the room, a contrast to the late afternoon sun bathing everything in cozy warmth, just like her. A contradiction, her personality. Yet she knew how to lure people into her world, a world where the redhead once resided in.

As the piece went on, Maki relieved every beautiful memory of her beloved, every moment special, every scene now painful, yet she couldn't bring herself to forget. No. She will never forget. No matter how long, no matter who comes and goes in her life, she will always be a part of her, even in memory alone, like a beautiful secret.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but the pianist refused to let them fall, not until she's finished playing this song, her song. It's been almost a year since the accident, yet the loss still felt fresh like it happened only yesterday. Her beloved got herself entangled in a robbery down at the jewelry store, the thieves barricaded themselves in the establishment along with the staff and customers. She was about to leave the store when it happened. One of the thieves got irritated by a child's incessant crying, and her beloved, being the chivalrous person that she was, threw herself between the child and the thief and was shot at the back which led to a punctured lung and, ultimately, her untimely death. The thieves were apprehended, and she was brought to the hospital where Maki worked, and just had enough time to say goodbye before eventually passing away the same day.

'I love you, Maki. Always and forever.'

The redhead faltered a bit but pushed on, the song finally coming to an end. So young, her beloved had such a bright and promising future ahead of her. Apparently, it was supposed to be a future where they'd be together, as Maki stared at her left ring finger where an elegant silver band margined with red and blue gems inhabited. The day her beloved died was also the day of their anniversary which signified their 10th year together. A supposedly joyous occasion turned into one of deep lamentation. This particular piece was supposed to be her gift to her, along with something else.

The song ended, the last note leaving a bitter taste, as Maki finally succumbed to her grief and cried for the first time since her final farewell during the funeral. She heaved, overwhelmed by her emotions that she'd been bottling inside her, and hugged her already protruded stomach protectively.

Yes, Nishikino Maki's pregnant with her beloved's child. Prior to her death, the couple underwent an experiment where two women can produce a child just by donating certain cells from their bodies, making the child biologically theirs in every way. Maki received the call from the doctor friend of hers who handled the procedure that the eggs were ready to be implanted to either of them, a week before their anniversary, where the redhead was supposed to surprise her with the announcement. Her beloved was supposed to carry the baby if the experiment was a success, but that opportunity was taken from her. At first, the pianist was hesitant to go through with it, but remembering how her beloved adored children, she decided to continue with the procedure, thinking that it'll be her beloved's last gift to her.

That was five months ago, and now her pregnancy's progressing smoothly, the baby seldom giving her any problems aside from the backaches and occasional cravings. She found out the gender of the baby just a few days ago, and decided to name her daughter "Yumiko" in memory of her beloved. The baby squirmed as Maki cried, seeming to sense her mother's distress, and the redhead choked out a soft sad laugh as she caressed her belly and tried to calm herself for the benefit of her child. Maki stood up and slowly made her way to the balcony and gazed out the horizon, the view of the setting sun and the calm sea comforting her, wishing for the time when all this would become a bearable memory as well.

'I love you so much, Umi. Thank you.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumiko – arrow child / beautiful child


End file.
